First Pailing
by Haley Lovette
Summary: Gamzee agrees to let Kurloz finally fill a pail with him, but things don't go exactly according to either's plan. Warnings: Size difference, OOCness.


Pairing: Makaracest

Warnings: Size difference, OOCness.

Gamzee tried to stop his bones from shaking as his clothes were ripped from his body. His dancestor was desperate today. They hadn't all out pailed yet, so when Gamzee told the older they could, Kurloz got overly excited. He pressed a quick kiss to his stitched lips. Kurloz seemed to sense the younger's nervousness and wrapped his arms around him. The air turned dark and inky as Kurloz's chucklevoodos entered Gamzee's mind. "Calm down, brother. I won't up and hurt a motherfucker without reason." Gamzee nodded, taking a deep breath. He laid down on his back, blushing as he spread his legs. Kurloz watched, almost in fascination, as his dancestor's bulge unsheathed itself. It was nothing compared to Kurloz, who was huge in all ways. He wasn't an adult yet, by Alternia's standards, but he was much larger, stronger, than Gamzee. He leaned down, carefully pushing a finger into his nook. Gamzee moaned quietly, pushing back on the large digit. Another finger was added, both digits around the size of a bulge of an adolescent troll. The size difference was obvious and Gamzee seemed to have frozen his hips. The fingers were still in him but the stretch was still painful. Kurloz ran his other fingers against his sides. "Relax, brother," He said in his thinkpan. The younger took deep breaths before relaxing around him. Kurloz curled his fingers, stretching him as much he could. Gamzee shivered and let out a weak moan. "I thought this was supposed to be good," He whined. Kurloz's laughter filled his mind. "You are such a whiny little wriggler. You can't take my bulge." Gamzee's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Try me." Kurloz raised an eyebrow, pulling his fingers out. He lined up, shoving all of his monstrous bulge into his dancestor. All that filled the air was the whimper of pain from the younger. His entire frame was shaking, and there was an outline of the bulge in him on his stomach. Kurloz traced the skin over his bulge, a solemn look in his eyes. Gamzee turned his head, refusing to give up what pride he had left after that whimper. Kurloz took a deep breath, wrapping his arms around him. His chucklevoodos came to use again, "Gamzee, I was trying to stretch you first." Gamzee didn't respond, tears in his eyes from the pain of the stretch. He could feel the smallest bit of pleasure as the other's bulge curled in him, putting pressure on his sweet spots. Gamzee slowly looked up, allowing Kurloz to wipe his tears, smearing some of the makeup on his cheeks. It was an odd matespritship they had. Gamzee was constantly trying to push their limits and Kurloz was always there for the aftercare. He pressed a ghost of a kiss to Gamzee's lips, moving his hips slowly. Gamzee closed his eyes and let out a louder moan. The burn of the stretch was started to become pleasurable along with all of his sweet spots getting hit. He gripped Kurloz's shoulders, smiling up at him. "Thank you, brother." He murmured, purring at him. The sound was mimicked, as they both nuzzled each other. Gamzee smiled, "Go faster, motherfucker." Kurloz nodded and allowed Gamzee's bulge to wrap around his fingers. He started go pound into him a lot harder. Gamzee whimpered with pleasure, pushing back on each thrust. "Fuck, we are gonna need a motherfucking bucket!" Gamzee exclaimed, dragging his long fingernails down Kurloz's back. The older just grunted, deep in his throat. The sound was much louder than either expected, especially Gamzee. Kurloz gave his bulge a soft squeeze, causing Gamzee to see white. He covered his chest in purple colored genetic material. His nook leaked it. Kurloz shuddered as his body clenched, and the increased wetness making him come undone. He came inside him, causing Gamzee to stretch wider. Gamzee whimpered quietly. Kurloz pulled out, quickly grabbing a bucket. He held it under his nook, working his abdomen, causing a large amount of purple material to gush out of him. It filled the entire bucket, and Kurloz set it to the side. Gamzee held his arms out for him. Kurloz laid down with him, holding him in his arms. Gamzee purred at him, his voice gravely. Kurloz mimicked the sound. They stayed close until the younger of the two fell asleep.


End file.
